


Punch Drunk in Love

by SweetPollyOliver



Series: I promise not to drunk dial you. Alcohol you later. [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Anesthesia, Fluff, Hospitals, Humor, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: A riff off that video where a guy wakes up after surgery and hits on his wife, with a twist.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: I promise not to drunk dial you. Alcohol you later. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984942
Comments: 30
Kudos: 209





	Punch Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

> [The video this is inspired by is here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiviQfLyQX4). It gives me big LawRusso energy.

“He’s awake now,” the doctor told him and Daniel stood up from his chair with a jolt. 

“Can I-”

“For a little while,” she nodded. “Try to get him to eat something.”

He walked down the corridor and into a room where Johnny was sitting propped up in bed, looking pale and groggy, staring suspiciously at a cracker.

“Hey,” Daniel said and Johnny’s head turned to face him and his jaw dropped. 

“Did the doctor send you?” he asked in a slightly slurred voice. Still doped up to the gills. 

“She said I could come in to see you. You gotta eat that cracker, buddy.”

Johnny frowned at the cracker and then looked back at him. 

“Man, you are eye _candy_ ,” he said finally. “C’mere.”

Daniel huffed a quick laugh and plucked his phone out of his pocket and started recording, before obediently walking closer to the bed. Johnny took his left hand and rubbed his thumb across the wedding band he hadn’t gotten around to taking off yet. 

“Are we married?” he asked hopefully. 

“We’re friends,” Daniel laughed. It wasn’t quite the truth, but he figured he had to let the guy down gently.

“Aw man,” Johnny frowned and let out a heaving sigh. “How long have we known each other? Long time?”

“Comin’ up on 35 years,” Daniel said agreeably.

“I’m an _idiot_ ,” Johnny said, balling up his fists at his forehead. “Did I at least make a move? If you turned me down that’s one thing, but if I never even _tried_...”

“You, uh,” Daniel bit his lip to hold in another laugh. “No, you never said anything, no.” 

“Ugh!” Johnny’s head thumped down on the pillow, his cracker now dust in his hands. “Stupid, stupid!”

“Let me get you another cracker. You need to eat,” Daniel said, trying to steer the conversation gently away from what a smokeshow he was. He probably had enough blackmail material by now. 

“You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen,” Johnny said, turning his hazy blue eyes on him again. “I really never told you that before someone locked that ass down? Hey, turn around for me real quick.”

“No!” Daniel laughed and bent sideways at the waist to move out of the way as Johnny’s clumsy arm reached out to try and turn him by the hip. “To both. Now, you gonna eat that cracker? For me?” 

“Okay,” Johnny looked up at him awestruck. “Yeah, I’ll do it for you.”

Daniel handed him another cracker and he just about managed to aim it into his mouth in two or three tries. 

“Sucks you’re married,” he said with an utterly forlorn expression on his face. “I really messed up, huh?”

“Well… technically I’m getting divorced,” Daniel said, not quite knowing what prompted him to toy with the emotions of a man under heavy sedation in this fashion. 

Johnny’s mouth fell open again and bits of cracker fell on the front of his hospital gown. 

“Will you go out with me some time?” he asked eagerly, still spraying crumbs liberally. 

“Ask me again later,” Daniel said, putting his phone away. 

Once again, without clear insight into his motives, he leaned forward and kissed Johnny’s forehead. 

“Rest up, buddy,” he said. 

“Will you see me again later?” Johnny asked. 

“Sure,” Daniel agreed and turned to leave.

“Hey wait!” He turned around to see Johnny wide eyed and sitting up straight in the bed. “What’s your name?”

He laughed again. “Daniel LaRusso.”

He saw Johnny mouthing the five syllables under his breath and felt his heart catch a little in his chest. 

“See you later, Johnny.”

“Bye, Daniel,” Johnny said, a little shyly. 

*

The next day, Daniel sent him the video along with a text.

_”So you gonna ask me again?”_


End file.
